When core drilling in concrete, asphalt, brickwork or similar building materials, a drill stand is usually used. The drill stand is mounted via anchor bolt(s) or vacuum. Usually the drilling is done in a floor or a wall using a drill bit to prepare a hole with a diameter of usually 100-200 mm, and in extreme cases up to 600 mm. Often it is required to drill either a straight or an angled hole. Therefore a special kind of drill stand has a drill column that can be tilted, usually from zero degrees to forty-five degrees. The drill column is often fixed with a tiltable back support that is slidably connected to the drill column and is locked to the column in a suitable position by a clamping arrangement.
Husqvarna DS 160 C is a drill stand of this type. It has a clamping mechanism comprising a screw to be tightened on the rear side of its drill column; i.e., from the back side of the drill stand. This is somewhat awkward as all other important settings of the drill stand are managed from the side of the drill stand.